Where Addison has casual thing or whatever
by Ally007
Summary: Takes place in epi 1x04. Addison thinks she likes Pete and just at that moment Mark comes in the frame to win her back. Or something casually alike. First PP fic! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**For whoever hasn't seen this serie :**

Addison Montgomery: Coming straight out of Seattle Grace to the Oceansied practice as OB/GYN. Has a crush on Pete.

Pete: The Acupuncture quack. Crushes for Addison but is scared to get to her.

Naomi: Addison's best friend. Fertiliser expert.

Sam: Naomi's ex-husband, general doc.

Cooper: pediatrics guy, crushes for Violet but is scared as hell to tell her so he prefers to stick with online chicks.

Violet: Psy, very close to Cooper and still hooked on her ex (who left her three years ago).

Dell: Hot receptionist.

Takes place in episode 1x04.

* * *

Addison and Sam are back form the tv show Sam was on in the morning. As they got in the conference room, Dell was preparing everything.

"So, how was the tv thing?"

Sam just grunted so Addison answered in his place.

"He was very inspiring!"

"That sounds excited." Pete said as he entered the room with Cooper and Violet.

"Addison!" They heard Naomi scream from the distance.

"The mind- body connection, it inspired me, okay!" Addison added to everyone's attention.

"Don't worry Addie, it inspires me too." A calm voice said.

As Addison heard the voice she let her mug of coffee fall. All eyes went from her to the man, back on her.

"Hey." She shyly said, blushing from the sight of him. God, she'd missed that.

"I see I still have the same effect on you, I'll take it as a compliment."

Pete shuffled on his feet. He didn't like the man having such effect on Addison.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, regaining control.

"Not happy to see me?" He simply answered, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated."You're player's stuck on the same track honey." He said, kissing her on the cheek, which made her loose it again. "Didn't Nai tell you I was in town?"

"I've been … we've not … No."She just stared at him. Then she felt some eyes piercing her. She looked away and saw her colleagues throwing interrogating looks at her.

"So, euhhm, here are the other people of the practice: Sam, Cooper, Violet, Pete and Dell."

"And Naomi" Dell added, "But sounds like you know her."

"Yeah, I do."

"Mark, are you staying for long?" Addison asked quickly, before the others could ask any questions or say anything.

"That'll all depend on you Addie."

"That's just great." She mumbled, getting a seat.

"Mark Sloan! How do you dare come in here and not pass by me first!"

"You know I have a thing for redheads Nai!" He got to Naomi and hugged her, which made now Sam shuffle non his seat.

"People, here is Mark Sloan. World's best surgeon in facial reconstruction and dirty mistress." Addison now fully introduced Mark to her friends.

* * *

**Please R&R! First PP fic!!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting Addison stormed out of the room.

"Addie, wait up!"

"What Mark? What could you possibly want? " She said, angrily turning around in the doorframe.

"I just want to talk."

"Don't you think that's a bit late?" She didn't wait for an answer and walked away. All eyes on her.

"Give her some tome, she'll get over it. Eventually."

"Yeah, eventually." He sighted.

"So what's the story?" Violet asked, "I don't wanna be curious, sorry, I didn't mean.."

"It's okay, Nai, I'll let you get the details." He walked out of the room, following Addison.

"Well Addie and I met trough her marriage with Derek. And it's kinda his fault they divorced. So, when Der left and Addie followed, Mark chased her. And from what I get … the second marriage – chance didn't work out and she didn't want to end up hurt again so she left Mark and Derek."

"So he loves her?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know."

"Why would he possibly have chased her here again otherwise Cooper? Violet asked.

Cooper just made a face and stood up to leave the room.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

Addison was sitting in her office with her head in her hands when someone knocked at the door.

Mark.

"Yeh?" She said, mentioning for him to enter, amazed that he actually waited for an answer.

"Mark, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've fetched you at the airport."

"Is that your biggest concern about me being here?"

"No. I have no concerns. It just seemed like what happened in Seattle all over again. You chasing me. Me loosing it again."

"I still make you loose it eh?" He smiled.

She lit up. "Yeah, you still do. I bet even Dell could loose it with you."

They both laughted.

"It's cool to see you again Addie." He said, grabbing her hand on the desk.

"It's good to see you too Markie."

"So, how's life here?"

"Well good. If you consider that whatever something means to you it's totally different in here."

"Yeah, life seems …"

"Chill, life is chilling here …"

"Did you just used the word chill?" He moved to the couches.

"Yeah, since I am here, I chill all over." She joined him on the other couch. "I have one patient a day, Mark, one!"

"I see how you are chilling now."

They both busted in a loud laughter.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

Pete walked past Addison's office and saw Mark reaching out for her hand while she was smiling at him. He continued his way towards Sam's office, wishing he was holding her hand right now.

"So, I need a consult."

"Yeah, give me the file. I'll check it right away."

Pete handed the file and leaned on the chair in front of Sam's desk.

"Are you going to that party she has tonight?"

"Not yet, I forgot to RSVP. I think we all did."

"Yeah…."

"You going?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to disturb her little paradise with Mr. Mark."

"She is getting to you!" Sam exclaimed.

"No she's not!" Pete said, turning around before Sam could see him blush.

On his way back, he could hear Addison laugh hard at whatever the guy was telling her. His heart squeezed.

Man, he was in trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvie got out of Pete's office. As Mark was wandering around in the practice, Addison went to see Pete.

"So? How is it coming?''

"I don't know. Sylvie now thinks that Stan is sick because he doesn't want to get hitched to her.. Or at least that this is a sign of a greater God."

"And you think?" She sat on the edge of his desk.

"Not a lot."

"The quack doesn't believe in a greater God?" She teased him.

"Do you?" He intriguely asked. He secretly liked t when she attacked his job and he defended it. It was like 'their' thing.

Just when she wanted to answer on his tease, Mark opened the door.

"I was just wondering, where is your staff?" He raised an eyebrow looking at her quickly getting off Pete's desk and Pete grabbing some papers.

"I don't have a staff, Mark."

"You don't … What.. You left me for this?"

"I have one patient a day and Dell is there. As are Nai and Pete!!" She defended herself. Pete didn't quite get why she had to defend herself.

"But it means no cute nurses!!"

"I thought you came here to see her." Pete said.

"Oh, I am, but I it's Richard, he asked me to get whoever is here for her back over at Seattle."

"Right, he did."

"Addison!!" They heard Naomi scream from the lobby.

"Busy!" Mark answered.

"Shut it!" Addison snapped at him, pointing her finger.

"Ooh, yes, mum!" He smirked as she walked by and slapped him on the arm, which he responded by a slap on her butt. Of course, all of this was in front of Pete, who just let his head fall in his hands of desperation. Mark turned back again.

"Head's up man, don't you think it's more interesting when there's a challenge?" He said.

"I … don't see what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't."

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

"She's having contractions! You wanna move her now, make her loose her baby? Be my guest!" Addison shouted.

"Why would you keep a 5150? Charlotte King's even more! You think it's Christmas or something?"

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

"Wazzup?" Mark asked, entering the kitchen & grabbing an apple.

"Addison wants to Charlotte King's 5150 here because she's pregnant and having contractions and Naomi wants to send her back because she has Munchhausen." Violet explained, not leaving her sight off the two women fighting.

"I see." He said, leaning against the counter. "By the way, who's the guy who's been baking for the ladies?" All heads jerked up.

"M .. Me?" Dell shyly said.

"That's the way buddy!" Mark winked. "Give them what they want. Always works."

"Dell turned around to Cooper.

"Told ya." He whispered. Just loud enough for Cooper to hear it.

"Oh, get out with it!" Cooper hissed.

"And you guys don't calm the things down because?" Mark interrogated Sam, who also was watching the debate between Addison and Naomi.

"We … would all like to stay live a little longer." He simply answered.

"Uhuh." Mark finished his apple and excited the kitchen in the direction of the two ladies.

"So, as hot as this looks, and believe me it looks hot, why don't you guys just settle for something?" Mark asked.

"What do you know about this?" Naomi hissed at him.

"Don't you hiss at him Nai!"

"Yeh, don't, I'm scared mom." He said, grabbing both ladies by the shoulders. "Maybe Violet could check the girl out and this could buy us some time to figure out how her baby evolutes.

"I guess we can do that…" Naomi said.

"We?" Addison quirked an eyebrow.

"I figured, since I'm here, I might as well get useful." While he turned around with the two girls in his arms, he winked at Dell.

"He's my mentor.." Dell just said, making everyone but Cooper laugh.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Pete entered the bathroom & heard Cooper's voice.

"I love you. I've always loved you and I always will." Cooper got out of his cell. "Euhm, I.. I…"

Mark entered the bathroom.

"Were you just … talking to your genitals?" Pete asked Cooper.

"What the hell is wrong with the men here?" Mark sighted while exciting the room already, followed by Pete.

"Hey, what's wrong with us?"

"Talking to genitals. No nurses, well except the receptionist, which I'm not into,.."

"Maybe you could just leave?"

"Why?"

"If it's so unpleasant for you here, just go!"

"Pete?" Addison arrived from behind them. "What's up? Why are you like this?" She turned to Mark. " What have you done again?"

"I did nothing, I enter the bathroom and the guys are talking genitals, so, I mean, heck Addie, have you seen the place? I bet you must've been just as whacked as I am now!"

"You gotta give him a point." She said, shrugging to Pete.

"You're backing him up?" Pete asked her, shocked. Whatever." Pete turned around and left the room fuming.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

Cooper found Violet looking at some … pee?

"What are you doing?"

"This is Cami's pee."

"Cami as in Cami the girl Allan dumped you for, right?"

"And you are looking at it because?"

"She may be pregnant."

"Oh, come on Vi!"

"I know!"

"Yeh!"

"Get my mind somewhere else, talk to me!"

"Right, so, what are your powerful thoughts about Mark Sloan."

"Hot."

"Yeah, not exactly what I was hoping for."

"Well, he seems funny. And very daring."

"Why all this fuss from Addison?"

"Well, she kind of came here to leave this all behind from what I got. They seem to have a strong bond."

"A bond, not a relationship."

"I don't know if they're doing it or not. I mean, they seem close, before being anything else than … close."

"Okay. Violet, step away from that pee!"

"Oh man! I have to help myself!" She said and left.

Pete came from behind the counter.

"Enough information?" Cooper asked him.

"Close before anything else than close. Yeah, don't worry, I won't tell about the bathroom thing."

"God thanks!" Cooper sighted.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

Violet and Addison entered Addison's office.

"So, from what I can see, Rebecca doesn't fit the Munchhausen profile."

"Do you think I am making this personal because of my fertility issues?"

"You have .. fertility issues?"

"Yeah."

"You do? " Mark interrupted. He's been seating in her big chair, unnoticed by the ladies.

"Yeh, I do." She sadly said.

Mark got up and kissed her on the head. "I'm so sorry Addie."

"Sorry Vi, I didn't mean to put this on you."

"No it's okay. You and I are not that much friends yet but, we can .. share."

"I didn't know until I my file on Nai!"

"Wow, you checked your own file??"

"Yeah! Nai has no right to keep that from me!"

"That's a side of you I never expected to see!"

"Man, you should've seen her at university, she knew all the tricks. That's why the interns at Seattle called her Satan. 'Case she knew it all."

"Well, that's not exactly why they called me Satan…"

They all laughed. Even thought Violet had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yeah, you see, she had this patient, Cami, she's the reason Allan dumped me and it's driving me nuts not to know why she's here!"

"Check it out." Mark said.

"Yeh, do it." Addison added.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper got out of his office. He saw Violet acting strange at the reception desk.

"Poor Michal, he said. He got beat up, came out and had his heart broken all in one day."

"Well, I am going to be heartbroken if I don't find this damn file."

"What file?" Suddenly it hit him. "Cami's file?" he whispered.

"Yes." Violet whispered back.

"Why would you do that?"

"Addison said I don't have to let things be told on me by Naomi."

"So?"

"Well, I want to know what's in this file."

"Violet, this is not a solution."

"Euhm .. can I help?" came Dell's voice from behind them.

Cooper and Violet froze instantly.

"Yes, no, I mean, I found it." Violet blurted.

"Yes, she found it. Cooper continued innocently.

"We'll be going then."

"Yeah, okay." Dell said, not knowing what was happening. "If you need anything, you could ask me!" He screamed after them.

"Okay!" Violet screamed back.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

"So, I ordered some scans on Stan."

"Okay." Sylvie said.

"Hey Pete." Addison walked towards Sylvie and Pete, followed by Mark.

"Sylvie, this is Addison, she's the new GYN."

"Oh Hi."

"And this is Mark Sloan, plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace."

Mark shook hands with the Sylvie too.

"SO, Pete, if you have time later I could use you on a consult. And I would also like to know if you are coming to my party tonight."

"Hm, I'll come later."

"Or you could answer now."

He awkwardly looked at Mark and Sylvie and simply answered: "I'll wait…"

"I could also uninvited you!" she said, slightly irritated.

Seeing as no response was coming, she just turned around with Mark on her heels.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

"You like her." Sylvie stated after Addison left.

"No, I don't. Well, don't do that! Do not mother me." He exclaimed.

"She reminds me of your Anna…"

"She's nothing like my wife. Addison is confident. She doesn't need… she's okay on her own."

"Yeah, right."

"Could we focus on Stan now?" He asked, laughing.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

_In the kitchen_

"You like him, don't you?"

"You figured that out and told me because…?"

"Because you like him."

"I don't like him. I mean, he's okay, and .. he just drives me crazy!"

"Yeah, you are so into him."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Why do you absolutely want him to your party?"

"Want who to her party?" Naomi interrupted, entering the kitchen.

"The herb guy."

"Pete? Of course she wants him."

"Yeah, why would that be?"

"You have the hots for him."

"She has the hots for anybody else than me. Feels so bad right now.." Mark pouted.

"Don't pout, I'm sure you stay her favorite mistress."

"Who is a mistress?" Cooper also joined the conversation.

"I am." Mark answered.

"yeah, I never quite got why you keep accepting that nick."

"I formed a club back in Seattle. The 'Dirty mistresses club' and believe me, it's worth the detour."

"Yeah, Grey still in it?"

"Stop holding the grudge Addy, Derek never told her."

"Still..I was hurt."

"Yeah, well you hit first."

"You know Addison, from what I hear, you could use some relaxing. I know I forgot to RSVP to your party but, I'm in."

"Great! At least one person comes."

"I am coming too! I just assumed you assumed I RSVP's yes."

"Yeah, whatever." Addison laughed, seeing the two men lost in their assuming.


	6. Chapter 6

**S****o sorry for the delay, having a hectic life lately!**

**Also, I would LOVE for you guys to drop some knowledge. So maybe I could twist this baby a bit more!!**

**Enjoy and review pls!**

* * *

"Hey Addison." Pete charged towards Addison, now that she was finally alone. "Finally you get some free time. Got yourself quite a bodyguard lately …"

"Mark is a tad bit protective."

"I'd more day scared of the competition." He muttered

Addison tensed. "We how would you react if you loved one worked closely with a bunch of hot ones from the opposite sex?" She shuffled trough her papers, trying to ignore his stare.

"Hot ones?" Pete quirked an eyebrow.

She blushed. "Well you known surrounded by people with … a certain charm you might fall for."

Pete knew this was again one of their moments. She always seemed to be at his mercy. He thanked God it was not the other way around, because he would've fallen a long time ago. He took the chance. "So you are falling for me." It was more a statement than a question.

Addison took a step back as Pete took a step forward. Unfortunately for her, she was now against her desk.

"I did not say that you .. yes .. NO! I was more thinking of a fire fighter .. or a knight, you know?"

"So you see me as a fire fighter?" he as so finishing her now!

"I .. no, why would I think that?"

His was so close to hers he could feel her skin radiating.

"Have dinner with me Addison." He whispered.

"Yes."

"8 tonight."

"Okay." She sighed, her skin burning more than ever.

Pete retreated with a satisfied smile. On his way out, he crossed Mark. "Nice day, right?" Mark turned around and watched Addison, still red blushed from Pete.

"He did NOT!" He exclaimed.

PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP PP

_In the kitchen_

Cooper, Sam & Violet were discussing patient. Pete came in, cheerfully.

"Well, your clouds seem to have vanished." Cooper muttered.

"Yes, I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Sam & Violet simultaneously asked.

"She hot?" Cooper intervened.

Violet's head snapped his direction "Does it matter?"

"Well .. he is a guy. That's all I'm saying." Cooper defended himself, looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Eh .. yes it's true, he is a guy." Sam turned towards the counter to play with some straws.

"thanks bro .. " Cooper muttered.

Mark stormed in the kitchen. " What did you do to her?"

"I did not do anything." Pete answered.

"What did you say to her?"

"Oh GOD, it's Addison!" Violet exclaimed.

"So she is hot!" Cooper jokes, but stopped laughing seeing Mark's glare.

"Yes it's Addison." Pete confirmed

"What's Addison?" Mark asked, clearly not following the latest injunctions.

"I am taking Addison to dinner tonight."

"Who's taking Addie to dinner tonight?" Naomi joined in, looking for coffee.

"Pete has a date with Addison tonight." Violet still couldn't believe it.

"WHAT?" Naomi stormed out of the kitchen, in the direction of Addison's office.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pete's POV:_

One look in the rearview mirror told him he was grooving it. Jeans, white shirt and black suit jacket. He was fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. "Open … closed …" He sighed. He'd been waiting for this for a long time, he was so nervous now that the moment arrived! "This should do it." He muttered to himself, checking his hair a last time before getting out of the car.

He was at her front door. "Breathe in .. breathe out .. let's do this." He knocked on the door and waited.

"It's open, come in" a sexy voice from inside came. This was his clue.

_Addison's POV:_

One glance in the mirror told her she was ready for this. It was about time she took the lead back. He's been playing her for far too long. He would so NOT see this coming.

Facts: He knew she liked him. He knew she wanted him. He knew she fantasized about him. She would use this knowledge. She glanced at the clock. 8 , time to get ready.

She prepped 2 glasses of wine and a bottle on her table. She'd already cancelled their reservations. Well cancelled was the wrong word. More .. rescheduled. A one person dinner at 9pm. She knew Mark would show up and try to ruin their date. After all the fuzz he'd made that afternoon ..

_Earlier that day:_

_Naomi rushed into Addison's office. "A date with Pete? When did this occurred on your 'To Do' list?"_

"_A while." Addison simply answered, continuing her paperwork._

"_I meant the date, not Pete!"_

"_I know." Addison looked up and smiled. "I feel okay about this Nai. He wouldn't hurt me. He's been hurt himself and he knows what it means to give a chance to someone._

_Naomi believed her friend. She really did. But knowing Addison ..she would complicate it. "What about Mark?"_

"_He's here for a time-out. Not to get me back."_

"_You sure? He doesn't seem to be a big fan of Pete's!"_

"_I made it clear." _

_Addison and Naomi left to join the fuzz in the kitchen. "You all know I guess." She stated more than asked._

"_Know what?" Violet and Cooper deniably said._

"_Yeah we do." Sam and Mark said instead._

_Pete got in the kitchen too. "We'll it's crowded in here, what's the fuzz? Oh, right, we're the fuzz." He turned to Addison. "I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant around 8.30 tonight."_

_Addison smiled._

_Back to the present:_

Addison smiled. She was seductively sitting on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand. She heard Pete knock. "It's open, come in" She said n a sexy voice. As she saw Pete enter her living room, she knew 2 things. They would have sex and they wouldn't make it to the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Please tell me if you think this is going the good way! Thanks!**

**Also, reviewww! ^^**


End file.
